Bts Boy In Luv Part 1
by kpop.indonesia
Summary: kisah member bts yang ingin sukses author : amanda jihan


Boy In Luv

Author : Amanda Jihan.f

Ig : Seungriseyoo_

Cast :

\- Kim Tae Hyung ( Taehyung / Alien / v )

\- Jeon Jung Kook ( Jungkook/Kookie/Maknae)

\- Kim Namjoon ( Rapmoon )

\- Kim Seok Jin ( Jin )

\- Jung Ho Seok ( Jhope )

\- Min Yoon Gi ( suga )

\- Park Ji Min ( jimin/Chim chim )

\- Kim Shin * you * ( shin )

\- Kim Yoon * temen shin * ( yoon )

\- Min Euna * temen Shin * ( euna )

Genre :

\- antara comedy dan romance

Annyeong...baru kali ini aku buat ff,mungkin ini cerpen kali yaa bukan ff...soalnya terlalu ke cerpen :V semoga kalian suka deh ya J ini cerita inspiratif sendiri jadi tolong hargai penulisnya

Mian kalo ceritanya agak gak nyambung :V soalnya aku juga kpop baru belom ngerti apa apa xD ... oke lanjut ajaaa

* Krriiing...kkkrrriiinggg * Bunyi alarm jam walker punya rapmon menunjukan pukul 05.30 ... lalu rapmon segera kekamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya dan menggosok gigi, setelah slesai rapmon membangunkan jin

Jin hyung... bangunn sudah jam 06.00 ayo kita mulai hari baru :v ' bisik rapmon sambil menepuk nepuk pahanya jin

Ahh oppa, aku masih ngantuk...5 menit lagi aku bangun kok ' jawab jin sambil menutup telinganya pakai bantal

Ah oke silahkan saja hyung ' ucap rapmon kesal karna dari dulu setiap dia membangunkan hyung-hyungnya slalu bilang 5 menit lagi -_-

Tolong...Tolongg.. ' teriakan rapmon dan bunyi panci yang sangat garing

Ha ? ada apa ini? ' ucap maknae itu panik

Haa oppa,aku masih ngantuk,menggangu saja ' ucap taehyung bermalas malasan

Hei alien :V aku sudah masak makanan enak buat mu,Wanginya sungguh harum ' ledek rapmon

Mana-manna-mana? ' ucap taehyung bersemangat

Nanti setelah olaraga,seperti biasa,,,ayoo bangun bangun bangun...kalian gimana sih,gimana mau sukses kalo tiap hari begini mulu ayoo bangunn ' teriak rapmon

Baik eomma ' ucap ke 6 member itu

Hei aku bukan eomma mu ' ucap rapmon marah karna tidak suka dipanggil eomma / mama

Baik appa ' jawab serempak ke 6 member itu

Heii,sudah kubilang berkali kali... ' ucap rapmon sambil marah

Tetapi ke6 member itu berlari ke kamar mandi karna tidak mau mendengar ocehan leader itu

Pukul 07.00 mereka berlari keliling komplek,lalu jin memasak untuk para hyungnya j-hope dan rapmon membantu jin , taehyung mencuci baju kotor bersama jungkook , jimin menyapu dan mengepel , suga merapihkan tempat tidur

-Vkook Pov's –

Hei jangan main busa saja , ayo bantu cuci ' ucap taehyung kesal

Hei alien kenapa setiap kali aku main ini kau slalu marah ' balik jungkook kesal

Kenapa jadi kau yang kesal maknae kesayangan?aku yang slalu mencuci dengan cepat,dan kau baru mencuci 1 baju saja sudah main main?mau mu apa kookie ? ' Tanya Taehyung kesal

Mau ku? Aku mau kita / bts bakal sukses...kalo aku sukses aku bakal mewarnai rambut culun ku ini* sambil membrantaki poni *,dan kau tae ? kau bisa...' lalu taehyung memotong pembicaraannya

Ahh sudahlah kau ini slalu saja menghayal ' ucap taehyung mengalihkan pembicaraan jungkook

Ahh~ hyung kau juga suka kan bermain gelembung ini ' sindir jungkook lalu smile devil

Hei kau ini , tau dari mana kau ? ' tanya taehyung bermuka kesal

Kenapa kesal?aku juga pernah melihat mu bermain gelembung di taman , dasar anak kecil 'ledek jungkook

Hei kamu,aku lebih tua tau,sembarangan ya kamu ngomongnya,aku gasuka main gelembung,memangnya aku anak anak ' ucap taehyung kesal

Kamu yakin tae? ' tanya jungkook lalu taehyung hanya mengangguk

Lalu ini apa? ' ucap jungkook menunjukan foto taehyung bermain gelembung sabun

Heii itu,coba kau lihat baik baik ya itu bukan aku tau ' kesal taehyung

-jin,rapmon,j-hope pov's-

Yeaayy 10 menit lagi slesai ' ucap j-hope yang pipinya sudah dibanjiri keringat

Tutup pintunya...bisa gawat kalo v datang kesini,apalagi nih makanan harum sekali ' ucap rapmon sambil mencium ramyun buatannya

Okeokee,bisa bisa kita gak kebagian makan ' ucap j-hope lalu menutup pintunya

Heemmhemhemmhem~hemmhemm hemm ' jin bernyanyi tidak jelas

Annyeong jin?kau baik baik saja?jangan bermimpi menjadi penyanyiLah ' ucap rapmon

Biarkan semua orang pasti punya mimpi , semoga mimpi kita akan menjadi kenyataan ' ucap j-hope

Yaa aku tau, tapi jangan mengharap terlalu tinggi,kalian saja aku bangunin jam 06.00 masih bilang 5 menit lagi ' ucap rapmon sambil memotong bawang , lalu jhope hanya menyengir

Kalian berdua berisik banget,aku lagi konsen nyanyi tau ' ucap jin kesal lalu rapmon dan j-hope terdiam

-jimin,suga pov's-

Nanana~naaa`naa ' jimin bernyanyi dan memegang pel'an seolah olah itu micnya

Lalala~laalaa ' disambung oleh suga

Haaahaaa~haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ' suga dan jimin bernyanyi bersama...lalu mereka tertawa tanpa sebab

-Vkook pov's-

Duhh kotor tau ... rasakan ini ' kesal jungkook lalu melempar busa sabun

Ahh~kau ini okee rasakan pembalasan ku..Ciaaaattt~ ' ucap taehyung melempar banyak busa

Haa~ oppa sudahlah bermainnya ' ucap jungkook

Baiklah kookie ' jawab taehyung

Watciat ' melempar busa busaa itu secara diam diam

Kau ini diam diam mengha...huuumm harumm sekali ' ucap taehyung lalu berhenti dan mengikuti arah wangi itu

Hei oppa mau kemana kau dasar payah :V ' ucap jungkook sambil mengikuti taehyung

Hooo~ ternyata dari ruangan ini...heii kalian bukaa pintunyaa ' ucap taehyung sambil mengetuk pintu dapur

-Rapmon,jin,j-hope pov's-

Ehh ehh ehh gimana ini ...umpetin disini? Disini?ah tidak disini? ' ucap jin sangat repot dengan makanan yang dibawanya

Disini saja disini ' ucap j-hope sambil menunjuk ke arah kolong meja

Jangan pasti ketahuan di situ saja yaa disitu ' ucap rapmon menunjuk kearah lemari dapur

Okee baiklah,tolong bukaa pintunya,dia sangat berisik ' ucap jin

Ada apasih?apa kalian sudah slesai? ' tanya j-hope sambil membuka pintu setengah

Coba biar kulihat apa masakannya sudah slesai ' tanya taehyung

Ahh~ masakan ya? Belum,kita belum memasaknya baru saja memotong daging dan sayurannya, kalian sudah slesai memang ? ' tanya j-hope sambil menutupi ruangannya

Ahh~kitaa baru slesai setelah itu aku sama hyung ku ini sedang bermain gelem.. ' ucap jungkook lalu dipotong dengan taehyung

Ahh kookie kau ini,tadi kau sudah berjanji pada ku tutup mulut mu ' ucap taehyung kesal tapi matanya masih memandang ke dalam ruangan

Hei taehyung kau lihat apa sih?' tanya rapmon

Aku?ya jelas aku sedang melihat oppa jin memasak wanginya harum sekali ' ucap taehyung

Kita belom slesai lhoo masa sudah dibilang harum ' ucap j-hope

Hei kau jangan bohong yaa...perutku dari tadi sudah dangdutan tau :V aku laper makanya aku kesini ' gumam taehyung kesal

Hei kenapa berisik sekali ?' tanya jin polos

Aku laper tau...mau makan nih ' ucap taehyung polos nadanya seperti anak kecil

Iyaa nanti tunggu jimin dan suga datang ' ucap eoma j-hope :V

Hi kenapa sih?berisik tau kedengeran banget sampe atas ' ucap suga kesal

Kalian berlima ada apasih?tumben banget berisik biasanya juga kaga berisik pagi pagi gini ' tanya jimin

Nah mereka sudah datengkan? Ayolah kita makan ' ucap taehyung manja

Hmm okelah kita makan ' ucap rapmon pasrah

Makan makan makan horee ' ucap taehyung seperti anak anak /aslinya kek gini gak yaa si taehyung :V / keenam member itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan hyungnya itu

Setelah makan mereka bebas melakukan aktivitas apa saja,rapmon dan jin lebih memilih menulis lagu,dan yang lain hanya memegang ponselnya lalu memasang earphone ditelinga satunya,dan satu lagi di lepas...hanya suga yang tidak memakai earphone

Nananaaaa~hmm`lalalaaa ' ucap rapmon yang sedang mencari lirik pas

Uuhhh~tidak hyung itu kurang tepat ' ucap jin dengan nada halus

Baiklah kalau gitu kamu yang cari saja ' ucap rapmon yang lelah dengan lirik lagu yang slalu dibilang tidak pas oleh jin

Nanananana~nanananana wow fantastic baby dance ( oohh-hoo ) ' suga bernyanyi dengan keras

I wanna dance dance dance dance dance fantastic baby ' sambung jimin

Dance ( ohh-hoo ) I Wanna dance dance dance dance dance ' sambung keenam member itu

Ahh~ hyung kalian mengikuti saja ' Ucap suga lembut, lalu hyung hyungnya hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan suga

Okelah Annyeonggi gaseyo ' ucap taehyung

Mau kemana kau? ' tanya jungkook

Aku sangat bosan,jadi aku mau ke taman ' ucap taehyung

Ketaman?baiklah tapi sore pulang yaa ' Ucap j-hope

Baik eoma,lagi pula aku gak lama kok paling 1 jam an Lah ' ucap taehyung sambil meledek j-hope dengankata eomanya , j-hope hanya menggelengkan kepala

Oohh aku tau kau ingin bermain gel..' ledek jungkook lalu terpotong oleh taehyung

Ahhh kookie kau ini sudahlah annyeonggi gaseyo ~ ' mengalihkan pembicaraan jungkook lalu taehyung langsung pergi

Hei kookie apa maksudnya dengan bemain? ' tanya jimin masang muka blank

Yaampun chim chim ku memangnya kau tidak tauhu? ' tanya jungkook

Tidakk ' jawab kelima membernya barengan tetapi jungkook hanya tertawa dan kelima member itu bingung apa yang di tertawakan maknae itu

Jadiii gini...ne ' ucap junkook sambil ngasih foto yang ada di iphonenya

Pppffffttt ' kelima member itu menahan tawanya

Dapat dari mana ini ' tanya suga

Aku tidak sengaja melihat dia sedang bermain itu dan akhirnya aku langsung memfotonya ' jelas jungkook

Dasar taehyung selain doyan makan dia juga suka bermain gelembung? Bocah macam apa dia ' ledek j-hope

Shut jangan terlalu keras,ayoo ganti topik kasian dia tiba tiba keselek :V gara gara kita ' ucap rapmon

-taehyung pov's-

Bang 1 yaa ' ucap taehyung

Baiklah...ne ' ucap abang penjual gelembung dan langsung menyodorkan air busa itu ke taehyung

Ketika taehyung sedang bermain tiba tiba tidak disengaja air itu jatuh dan menyiram rok milik 2 gadis cantik

Ehh-hee m-mi-mi-mian yeoja ' ucap taehyung gugup dan sangat bersalah

Huft lengket tau ' ucap cewe itu yang berambut curly

Sudahlahhh shin ayo kita ke toilet bersihkan ini ' ucap cewe berambut panjang lurus

Inget yaa,kalo ketemu lagi aku bakal bales perbuatan mu ' ancam kim shin kepada kim taehyung , kim taehyung hanya menundukan kepalanya,lalu kim shin dan kim yoon pergi ke toilet

Uh~untung kau yeoja bukan namja,kalau kau namja bisa ku hajar kau-_- ' ujar kim taehyun kesal

-kim shin,kim yoon pov's-

Mengapa kau mengancamnya?bukankah dia sungguh tampan yeoja? ' tanya kim yoon

Tampan?apa perlu kau aku bawa ke dokter mata yoon? ' tanya kim shin

Aisshhh yeoja kau ini , lagi juga dia sudah meminta maaf kan ' ucap kim yoon

Kau ini , kau membelanya sedangkan kau juga kena air sabun ini ? silahkan belain dia,dah aku mau cuci dulu ' ucap kim shin kesal lalu pergi

Ehh-ehh tunggu shin ' ucap kim yoon lalu mengejar kim shin

-Taehyung pov's-

Hei yeoja sebagai perminta maafan ku gimana kalau aku traktir kalian ' ucap taehyung

Ahhh boleh saja namja ' ucap min euna

Hei kau ini,tidak tidak sudah cukup minta maaf mu tidak usah terktirnya,simpan saja uang mu itu untuk membeli air sabun yang banyak ' ucap kim shin kesal

Hei kau ini makanan tidah boleh di tolak tau ' sambung kim yoon

Kau ini memang suka makan yoon ' sambung min euna

Huh jangan mengejek ku seperti itu kalian juga banyak makan tau apa lagi kau shi...' ucap kim yoon yang bawel itu tetapi terpotong karna kim shin sudah menginjak kakinya itu kode bahwa dia tidak mau seorang pun tau kalo dia banyak makan apalagi kalau namja yang tau dia bakalan malu

Mauakan nona nona? ' tanya taehyung

Hmmm,baiklah untuk sekali ini saja oke ' ucap kim shin

Memang untuk kali ini,lagian siapa yang betah menemui yeoja galak seperti kau ' ledek taehyung

Kau ini , baiklah aku pulang saja ' ujar kim shin kesal

Ehh-ehh ayoo aku hanya bercanda tau ' ucap taehyung tersenyum kecil

-all member bts pov's-

Huuh taehyung dia bilang bakal sebentar,tapi sudah 3 jam dia tidak pulang ' ucap jungkook khawatir,iyaa jungkook khawatir karna kalau gaada dia jungkook bakal nyuci sendirian dan menghabiskan banyak tenaga :V

Kookie kau khawatir sekali , kau kangen dengannya? ' ledek suga

Kangen?aishh hyung ini benar benar ' ucap jungkook memasang muka bete

Apa anak kecil itu diculik ? ' ledek jin lalu semua yang ada disitu tertawa

Hei hyung hyung ku yang baik tolong jangan begitu kepada hyung ku,dia itu diam diam genius juga lho ' ucap jungkook membelanya

Genius?setau ku dia kebanyakan aneh nya ' ledek namjoon lalu kelima member itu mengangguk dan tersenyum

1 jam kemudian...

Keenam member itu sedang asik membicarakan taehyung...tiba tibaa

Eleh eleh kalian asik banget membicarakan diriku ' ucap taehyung sambil menepuk kedua tangannya

Ehh kapan kau datang?mana tidak mengetuk pintu lagi ' ucap suga

Mengetuk bagaimana maksud mu?pintu luar dari tadi terbuka lebar apa kau tidak sadar hyung ? ' ucap taehyung

Siapa yang membicarakan mu, kita sedang membuat lagu tau,dari mana saja kau ? ' ucap jin berbohong lalu menanyanya

Halah kalian-_-,aku dari taman lah ' ucap taehyung

Aku khawatir,ku kira kau diculik ternyata kau baik baik saja, kau bilang hanya 1jam tapi kau menambah 3 jam , apa kau tidak lapar? Kita semua sudah menyisakan makanan untuk mu di meja makan ' ucap jungkook yang membuat kelima member lainnya menggelengkan kepala karna kelakuan golden maknae itu

Segitu khawatirnya diri mu kookie?memangnya aku anak kecil apa di culik , aku tau kok alasan kekhawatiran mu itu,aku sudah makan di cafe langganan ' ucap taehyung

Aishh-_- memangnya kau bawa uang ? ' tanya j-hope

Sudahlah aku mau mandi dulu ' ucap taehyung lalu meninggalkan hyung hyungnya

Pukul 20.00 mereka berkumpul diruang tengah untuk bernyanyi lagu ciptaannya jin dan rapmon

Nae pi ttam nunmul nae majimag chumeul da gajyeogaaa~gaaa ' lirik milik jimin

Nae pi ttam nunmul nae chagaun sumeul da gajyeogaa~gaaa ' sambung jungkook

Nae pi ttam nunmul ' sambung jimin lagi

Nae pi ttam nunmuldo nae mom maeum yeonghondo neoui geos in geol jal algo isseo igeon naleul beolbadge hal jumun ' lanjut suga

Peaches and cream sweeter and sweet chocolate cheeks and cocholate wings but neoi nalgaeneun agmaui geos neui geu sweet ap-en bitter bitter ' sambung rapmon mengerap

Kiss me apado dwae eoseo nal jeyeojwo deo isang apeulsudo eobsge baby chwihaedo dwae ije neo deul ikyeo mog gipsugi neolan wiseuki ' lanjut jhope,ketika partnya taehyung,dia tidak melihat teks,tetapi dia melihat ponsel dan tersenyum

Aduhh hyung kau ini lihatlah teks bukan melihat ponsel mu ' keluh jungkook

Apa sih yang kau senyumin itu dari tadi? ' tanya jimin sambil mengintip ponsel milik taehyung

Ahh tidak tidak ada apa apaa,okee aku lagi dimana ? ' tanya taehyung kebingungan mencari teks dia dan buru buru mematikan ponsel

Setelah slesai bernyanyi mereka kembali ke mimpi

Oke hyung hyung ku night and have a nice dream ' ucap jungkook manis

Too maknae ' ucap keenam member itu lalu pergi ke kamar masing masing.

Pagi ini berbeda taehyung bangun lebih awal,dia lebih bersemangat,berlari tidak barang dengan keenam membernya, setiap jam 3 slalu ke taman,saat sedang latihan nyanyi dia slalu melihat ke ponsel dan tersenyum,tidak banyak makan lagi,banyak hal berubah pada hyung ini sebenarnya apa yang sedang dia rasakan?apa dia tidak mau sukses bareng dengan keenam member itu?

-TBC-

Kamsahamnida buat yang udah baca ff ini ff / cerbung gatauah :V sebut saja ff soalnya aku kpopers yang gatau apa apa :V *halah bahasa lu man :V* tunggu part berikutnya yaaa semoga kalian sukaa dengan ku :V maksudnya ff/cerbung diriku *tae buat bahasanyaLah* :V


End file.
